Taco Bell and a Room
by shadowofddeath
Summary: Caine sends Drake to work out his differences with Diana, but will it go from peace-making to bruise-creating? DrakexDiana, oneshot! rated T for ...


**Hey ya'll. :)**

**I know some of you are going to hate me for this, but what the hell, why not write it? It's my ninja writing skills, appreciate home biscuit. Pre- Whip Hand.  
ENJOY! ;)**

Diana Ladris jumped ever so slightly at the sound of a knock at her door. She rolled her eyes, and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. Her room was dark, lit faintly by the glow of the moon. It was 11:00 pm. She pulled down the edges of her white tank top, covering her small, tight fitting black panties. She walked to the door, and yanked it opened. She saw the figure smirking before her, his cold eyes gleaming.

"Well Merwin, this is a new one for you. Usually, you don't come in _my _room in the late hours of the night. It must be something _really important._" Diana mocked him, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh Ladris, this is really important. Me." Drake said, thumping his chest. His smirk grew wider, and Diana couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "And anyway, I raided Taco Bell. Your welcome." Drake said, showing the bag from behind his back. Diana snatched it, but didn't let him in yet.

"It was your turn to raid, anyway. And why are you here? I think this could have waited." Diana said, motioning to the bag in her hands.

"Because Fearless Leader says this, and I quote," Drake began, making quotation marks in the air when he said 'Fearless Leader'. "'Go to Diana's room, and work out your differences. I'm tired of you two fighting like children.' And me, being the gentleman I am, I say, 'Well Caine, it's a little late.' And, of course, we know he didn't like that. So he uses his stupid powers to throw me towards the hallway leading towards your room. And now, here I am." Drake said, expanding both arms out as if presenting himself.

"I don't believe it. There was no cocky speech to go with it?" Diana asked, raising one eyebrow. She leaned her right shoulder against the door, the act causing her tank top to ride up a little, exposing the left side of her tan waist, only barely covered by her black panties.

"I know. He's in a pissy mood. Are you gonna let me in, or not? I think it's getting frosty out here in the hallway." Drake exaggerated, crossing his arms and rubbing his shoulders. Diana narrowed her eyes at him, and turned and went back into her room. She sat the Taco Bell bag on a small coffee table by her chair, and before she could even open the bag, Drake pushed her out of the way and grabbed her taco, taking a large bit. Diana looked at him, her mouth in a perfect 'O' in anger.

"You did _not _just eat my taco." Diana spat at him. He swallowed the bite, and grinned big at her.

"Hey, sometimes we need a change of foods, right?" Drake said, shrugging and biting off another large chunk of her taco, not breaking their death stare. Diana huffed in complete anger, and kneed him hard in the balls. Drake doubled over, dropping his taco on the glass coffee table. He slowly stood up, and saw the defiance in Diana's eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that, Ladris." Drake warned, wiping his hands off by brushing them against each other.

"What, Merwin. Hit me with your best fucking shot!" Diana yelled at him. Drake rushed at her like a linebacker, hitting her square in the stomach. He backed her up into a wall harshly, and she used it to lift herself up. She started smacking at his face, and pulling at his hair while he head-butted her in the gut.

"Get…off of me!" Diana gasped, trying to break free of his wresting arms. She managed to hook her leg around the back of his knee, and she yanked it towards her. The action made his knee bend, and they both fell on the floor, Diana atop Drake. She curled her hands into fists and banged them against his chest, before he rolled over so he was on top of her. He swung his fist around and connected it with the side of her bare stomach. Her tank top was ridden up right above her belly button, but she kept fighting him. She let out a whoosh of air at the blow, and rolled over again, sitting up on his hips and grabbing both sides of his head and smashing it against the floor, over and over. Drake quickly brought his knees up, banging them both into her back. She arched, and fell down on his chest, her mouth mere centimeters from his. They were both panting from the effort, and Diana's tank top had ridden up even more.

"Are you gonna keep fighting me?" Drake challenged, and Diana accepted it. She stood up, as if retreating, then sat down hard on Drake's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Drake let out a whoosh of air, then flipped her over, knocking her head against the glass coffee table slightly, enough to stun her, but not to leave a mark. Drake rolled her over him until she was on his back, and he slammed down on the floor. Diana was not going to quit, though. She used his shoulders to push her way from underneath him. She climbed over him, the action causing the middle of her panties to connect with his face momentarily before she sat on his chest, her backside facing his face, and yanked his legs hard, trying to smack his head against the floor. He easily wrapped his hands around her waist, and flipped her so her body smacked against the floor in front of him. She groaned, but hobbled back over to him, resuming her position on his chest. He grabbed her once again on the waist, but she grabbed his shirt to keep from being flipped again. He dragged her across his face and chest, her hold on his shirt not loosening. In the end, she pulled it completely off in her struggle. She threw it across the room, and lay on Drake's chest, using the back of her foot to knee him in the balls once again. He groaned loudly in pain, and tossed her off of him, the action causing her tank top to rip and fall off. Diana barely seemed to notice.

He grabbed both her strong legs, ignoring her kicks, and wrapped them around his waist as if in a loving embrace. He then picked her up, supporting her weight by placing his hands underneath her butt, and smacked her into the wall again. Diana made weak attempts to kick his back, but she soon slumped, exhausted.

"You done finally?" Drake panted, and Diana scowled and nodded. Their breathing slowed, and Diana soon realized that they were both half naked. She had her matching black bra and panties set on, and he only had his boxers on. She tried to remember when she had grabbed a hold of them, but her thoughts were interrupted when Drake Friggin' Merwin kissed her.

Drake. Kiss. Her.

Diana reacted involuntarily, pushing his bare chest away. But then she realized that she didn't _want _to push him away. Caine had never kissed her like this. Never touched her like this. Never pushed her against a wall and forced his mouth upon hers. Never slid his tongue into her mouth. He had never done any of that.

But Drake, well, Drake was doing all that and more now.

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck as he readjusted his hold on her. He pressed her more firmly against the wall, and Diana felt her body tingle. She deepened the kiss, twisting her tongue with Drake's. He pressed his hips into hers, and she felt the hardness he had there.

"Fucking sadist." Diana mumbled against her lips. But she was being a hypocrite, sensing that Diana was not quite so dry herself.

"Touché." Drake whispered, and entered her mouth even deeper. She wrapped her legs tightly around his back, and Drake peeled her off the wall and tossed her on the bed. He then stood up, locked the door, and returned to Diana's half naked form in front of him.

"Remember this night, Merwin." Diana said before Drake climbed on top of her. "Because it will be the first, last, and best night of your life."


End file.
